


three times viktor took yuuri's hand (+ one time yuuri took viktor's)

by rumpledvelvet, solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kind of??), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: Viktor is a very affectionate boyfriend and Yuuri returns the favor.





	three times viktor took yuuri's hand (+ one time yuuri took viktor's)

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first yoi fanfic, of course it's nonsexual intimacy. who's surprised? no one? thought so. 
> 
> anyway, hi! this is set in nyc because it's what i know and love and it's.. sort of canon compliant?? idk. kudos & comments make me happy!
> 
> also _luchik_ means sunbeam in russian!

**i.**

The unforgiving crowd pushed uncomfortably against Yuuri’s back as he tried ardently to escape being squished to death by New York City’s unforgiving foot traffic. Not for the first time, he wished that his friend’s had decided on a more practical vacation destination rather than America’s most apathetic city, but stronger men than Yuuri Katsuki had fallen prey to Viktor Nikiforov and his pout. He had no shame in admitting weakness when the trip wasn’t on his own personal dime.

The New York spring heat was suffocating and disorienting and when hit with a particularly violent shove, Yuuri despite all of his figure skating and ballet training grace nearly went tumbling face first into a dirty puddle before strong and familiar arms wrapped around his waist and held him firmly upright. Plenty of his friends would have caught him for the chance of making fun of him – Yuri, for example, took every opportunity to call him a clumsy pig – but the delicate cologne matched with an expensive silken shirt sleeve told him exactly who his savior was before he even opened his mouth to speak.

“You must be more careful, _da_?” Viktor pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek before his hand moved along Yuuri’s waist to take his hand. “I will keep a hold on you so you don’t go too far and get lost in the big bad city. Come, he Disney Store is this way!” Viktor threw his arm out in a dramatic point that upset more than a few other tourists and native New Yorkers, and Yuuri bowed frantically as he apologized for his boyfriend’s theatrics.

“Who’s going to make sure that Yurio doesn’t buy every piece of tiger merchandise he sees if you insist on going to the Disney Store?” It was a frail excuse, though a valid one, and after one vain tug on Viktor’s hand, the shorter male gave up and let himself be pulled along the crowded city street.

“I don’t need a baby sitter, fuckface!” Yuri shouted and stomped rather like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, prompt Viktor to turn around and give him a sweet pat on the head.

“Otabek will watch him!” This seemed to be an agreeable solution as Otabek slung his arm around Yuri and Viktor promptly continued dragging Yuuri down the street. The pleasant weight in his hand was easy enough to ignore the longer they stayed together, but Yuuri _really_ didn’t need Viktor to baby sit him this whole trip.

**ii.**

Despite the fact that their little group was on _vacation,_ none of them could stay off the ice for very long. Phichit and Leo were up long before noon – another vacation sin, in Yuuri’s humble opinion – and had invited Chris and Viktor into their shared suite to discuss the best rink to skate out some travel anxiety on and to interrupt Yuuri’s precious oversleeping tendencies. While he would enjoy some extra ice time, he would much rather have slept in to at least ten am so he could join in on the conversation rather than blink bleary eyed through his glasses at his friends and boyfriend.

He ended up slumping against Viktor’s side in exhaustion, resting his face into his neck to feel the vibrations that ran up and down his boyfriend’s throat as he spoke, and tuning out the conversation at large when it turned to a variety of places Yuuri couldn't remember if he tried his hardest to. Viktor shifted against his side, slowly sliding his hand down Yuuri’s blanket covered arm to rest it atop Yuuri’s and hold it firmly in his grasp. “You have to wake up..” he mumbled into his dark hair, smiling just enough for Yuuri to feel it before he brought the hand in his grasp to his lips to press a delicate kiss to the palm. “I want your opinion on today’s schedule, _luchik_.”

“In case you guys have all forgotten, we’re on _vacation_ , why do we need a schedule?” He grumbled, using his place on Viktor to push his glasses back up and sit up to survey the room at large. Chris seemed positively tickled with the public display of affection and if the way Phichit was holding his phone was any indication, there was a brand new post on his instagram about just how _cute_ figure skating’s favorite couple was in the early morning. Hopefully Yuuri wasn’t tagged in this one, he didn't want his notifications blowing up for the rest of the week.

“Probably because we don’t know how to function properly otherwise?” Leo suggested, resting his chin on Phichit’s shoulder to inspect the picture and help him come up with a suitable caption.

“Anyway, we’re gonna bike down the Hudson River and then skate in Chelsea Piers for a bit. Yuri and Otabek have already decided that they’re not joining us because we’re embarrassing or something.” Phichit added without looking up from his phone, shrugging his shoulders before tapping his head against Leo’s in apology for disturbing his headrest. “Sound good?”

Yuuri groaned loudly, much to Chris and Viktor’s amusement – “Is that what he sounds like during sex?” “That’s _none_ of your business, Christophe!” – and popped Viktor lightly on the mouth with his palm in a half-hearted punishment. “Why are we doing so much activity before breakfast? _And_ on vacation.” He never got a real answer for that, only another kiss to the palm and a delighted laugh. What a loveable jerk.

**iii.**

It had been Viktor’s idea to picnic in central park even if Yuuri insisted that the forecast wasn’t going to be the most permitting – which was true, but Yuuri also didn’t want to sit in itchy grass and get bitten by every evil bug that existed in New York City when the temperature lifted – but if there was one thing to be learned about Viktor Nikiforov it was that once he had an idea in his head, there was absolutely no talking him out of it. So they sat together on a patch of grass dotted every so often with little yellow flowers and longer blades of the grass that the oversized mowers had missed in their rounds and Yuuri checking the sky every three minutes to make sure that they weren’t going to be rained on any given moment.

“ _Luchik,_ you’re ruining the moment! If the sky decides to rain it decides to rain and there is not a thing to be done about it!” Viktor leaned forward to tip his boyfriend’s chin up with a charming smile before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips as if that was going to soothe his nerves about being in an open field when the sky opened up on them. “You will get unsightly wrinkles if you keep frowning.”

“I’ll get unsightly wrinkles regardless with the amount of stress you put me under.” Yuuri was sure that the weather would ruin the mood more than he ever could, but he kept that thought to himself as he returned the gentle kiss and picked up one of the take out bowls of katsudon they’d gotten before coming into the park and digging in for approximately ten minutes before he was proven right by the sky and soft droplets of warm spring rain started to darken his shirt and Viktor’s soft hair. “I don’t want to say I told you so, but…”

Viktor laughed and shushed him, quickly gathering everything they’d packed into their bags ( though not before taking a quick swig of wine directly from the bottle ) before grabbing Yuuri by the hand and quickly pulling him towards the thicker tree lines by the entrance to the park. “So don’t say ‘I told you so’! _Run!_ ” Viktor’s laugh was infectious and before Yuuri knew it they were both doubled over under a great big oak tree with their hands held tightly together even through the slippery rain.

In a surge of boldness, Yuuri pulled Viktor in by his hand and kissed him as the rain fell around them and thunder boomed overhead. They stayed like that for a few moments, lips pressed together and clothes slowly becoming soaked through from the aggressive rain and Yuuri had to admit that the day hadn’t been an _entire_ loss. Besides, he had an idea.

“Hey, Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?” He nudged their noses together as he took Yuuri’s other hand in his own and brought them both to his lips to give his knuckles a tender kiss each.

“Do you think that Yurio and Otabek are still at the natural history museum? It’s only a few blocks up from here if google maps is to be trusted..” He watched with delight as Viktor grinned mischievously and pulled Yuuri out of the park to make their way to the museum and bother their precious little protege.

**iv.(bonus)**

In their time training together and in all of the years before, Yuuri had never seen Viktor nervous for himself; he always covered his mouth when Yuuri himself skated and watched Yuri with an attention so rapt that one could tell that he was praying that his favorite Russian skater landed every jump perfectly, but never had Yuuri seen him jittery as the day he took to the ice competitively for the first time since becoming his coach.

He wasn’t as good at being encouraging as Viktor was and he certainly couldn’t be the mean sort of encouraging that Yurio managed on a daily basis, but there was one sort of support that Yuuri could offer his couch, boyfriend and competitor. “Viktor! Viktor, come here.”

“Huh?” Viktor shook himself out of his daze and skated over to the wall where Yuuri waited for him, resting his trembling hands on the top of it. “what is it, Yuuri..?”

He didn’t say anything, only taking Viktor’s hands in his own and pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles and lingering on the golden band that rested on his finger. Carefully, with the whole world and all of their friends watching, Yuuri lifted his head to kiss Viktor firmly on the lips, intending to put every ounce of love he felt for Viktor into the kiss. He wanted to assure him that he was loved regardless of today’s outcome, that he was great, that he was Yuuri’s own personal hero.

“I love you, and good luck..” It took Viktor several beats to respond, but he surged forward to wrap his arms tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders and gave him a chaste kiss to his neck.

“Thank you, _luchik_.. Good luck to you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests [@niifflers](http://niifflers.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
